


Elysion in Evillious

by Jilly (masterofthefictionalyard)



Category: Evillious Chronicles, Sound Horizon
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofthefictionalyard/pseuds/Jilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am the One who Tells the Story. Will you listen to my tale? A long time ago, the gates to the Underworld were unlocked. At that time, souls escaped and formed the Shadow Parade. They have lived many lives. The ones you heard of were not the only ones. Come here the stories of another life ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Legend of Lafrenze

_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young woman named Lafrenze, tasked with guarding the underworld. She was raised by a witch named Old Crimson Rose who told her to never, ever fall in love. “For if your heart is stolen,” the old woman claimed, “The gates to the Underworld will be unlocked.” Lafrenze vowed never to fall in love, and to guard the Underworld for the rest of her days._

_Lafrenze was an obedient child, but she was lonely after her old guardian passed away. So, when a handsome young man named Orpheus came to her, her heart was caught unaware. He ignited her passion, and she gave her heart to him in spite of herself. The gates were opened, and Lafrenze begged Orpheus for help._

_Orpheus, however, was false in his affections. His seduction of Lafrenze was only so he could rescue his beloved Eurydice from the clutches of death. Lafrenze was furious when she discovered the betrayal, and as souls flew from the opened gates on the heels of the departing lovers, she cursed the man who had caused her to break her vow._

_“Wretched man, who stole my heart,” she hissed through her tears, “May you never be able to hold your beloved in your arms again! May you, with your own eyes, send her back into my clutches! May you be forced to relieve your final sin again and again!”_

_Orpheus turned to look at Eurydice before they had exited the Underworld. The moment his eyes landed on her, she disappeared, and the gates to the Underworld were once more locked. Lafrenze lived out the rest of her days guarding the gates, making sure that Eurydice and Orpheus would never be reunited._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this prologue has gotten you interested!


	2. The Shadow Parade

The old floorboards creak in protest at the new weight. It is old and has been abandoned for quite some time now. It is not used to the seven pairs of shoes that walk across it. They are the shoes of the Shadow Parade.

The first pair of shoes are elegant, with buckles and heels. Their stride is defiant and definite. The floor creaks the loudest under them, in harmony with the keys that jingle at the hip of the owner. She wears a silver mask that frames cold eyes. Those eyes turn warm when she looks to me.

She is the One who Holds the Keys. It has always been this way. In countless lifetimes, she holds the answer to her own salvation. Or is it to her damnation? It is hidden away again. Why? The reason varies.

The second pair of shoes are expensive, bejeweled and uncomfortable. They stride confidently across the floor before the owner sits down. She is short. Her feet barely brush the ground as she looks around, her mouth set in a grim line of distaste.

She is the One who Destroys. It has always been this way. Through her actions, she always loses the one who is her other half. And does she ever learn? She throws him away again. Why? The circumstances vary.

The third pair of shoes are simple, modest and plain. They stumble nervously, afraid of disturbing the old floorboards. The owner’s eyes restlessly move in their sockets, furtively glancing to another. She knows better. That girl is not the one she seeks.

She is the One who Sighs. It has always been this way. No matter what the time, she apologizes for being alive, and is filled with unhappiness. Will her fate ever change? The one she loves is taken away again. Why? The culprit varies.

The fourth pair of shoes are dirty, grass-stained and worn. They plod indifferently to the corner of the room, where the owner crouches. Her eyes stare at the wall, not seeing the peeling paper that covers it. They only see the times that were and the times that could never be.

She is the One who Yearns. It has always been this way. Her arms are always raised in supplication to the forbidden fruit. Will she pluck it from the tree? The apples are rolling again. Why? The manner varies.

The fifth pair of shoes are sleek, high and tight against the legs. They spin in practiced circles as the owner dances to a forgotten tune. The sun twirls in her hair and jitters there, ember and golden. The smell of ash drifts from her cloak.

She is the One who Ignites. It has always been this way. She is the one who will always meet her end in fire. Does she ever return? The flames engulf her again. Why? The time varies.

The sixth pair of shoes are soft, balletic and refined. They wander across the floorboards, as the owner finds a comfortable place to lay herself down. Heavy-lidded eyes survey the room with a drowsy indifference. If it weren’t for her age, she could have been twins with the One who Yearns.

She is the One who Loves. It has always been this way. She will always give her heart completely to the one who doesn’t care. Will her feelings ever be returned? He turns from her again. Why? The method varies.

The seventh pair of shoes are strange, with silent bells and bright colors. Thee floor does not creak as their owner walks, his eyes going from woman to woman, guarding each of them in their turn. I feel cold when he turns to me. He is an outsider.

He is the One who Laughs. Has it always been this way? He is the Pierrot who holds a knife in his hand. Where has he come from? The answer has been taken away again. Why? The reason is unknown.

There is a final pair of shoes, a pair that doesn’t touch the ground. They are small and childish. Their owner sits on the shoulders of the One who Holds the Key. Sometimes, she sings a song, but at this moment she is silent, for she knows there is work to be done. She can smell the death in this room. She can see the ghost of a bloodstain on the floorboards.

Their owner is me.

I am the One who Tells the Story. What story shall I tell? The answer is held in the house we came to. It is trapped in the portrait that hangs on the wall.

The girl in that portrait is smiling. Her skin is too pale, and the circles under her eyes are too dark. But she has familiar black hair and brown eyes. Her face shape is known to me, even covered in that sickly skin.

I am that girl. I am more than that girl. I am all that girl was, and all she never could be.

Silently, the One who Holds the Key approaches the portrait. Silently, she picks it up and turns it over. A careful hand has written across the back in neat cursive.

_For my beloved daughter, Yukina, on her eighth birthday._

The portrait is replaced. That girl’s bright eyes bore into mine. I can hear her story. Her voice is singing in the wind. I know how to begin. “This me did not live to see her ninth birthday.”

The room is silent. The Shadow Parade waits for my tale. The One who Ignites pauses in her dance, her arms spread wide. She is tied to a charred cross. I can see it. I can see her story, all of their stories. Only the pierrot remains unknown to me.

From my perch, I will tell it all. It is not the first story I have told. It will not be the last.

“This me was very sick.”

Will you listen?

“But she still had cause to dream …”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, so, the "Shadow Parade" has been introduced. Feel free to guess at who they are! Their identities will be revealed in time ...


End file.
